A Siren's Call
by heavenly.shades
Summary: What happens when two foes become friends? Could it lead to romance? Or disaster? What if the lady they once fought over returns? *Contains eventual slash. Unsure of rating or genre! Enjoy!*
1. Erik's Thoughts

Author's note: This is my first fic for Phantom of the Opera! It will eventually be an Erik/Raoul slash, so if you don't like slash PLEASE LEAVE NOW!!! And if you are reading this I'm sure that you know who Lucifer Rosemaunt is. What a brilliant fic writer and my inspiration. So if it sucks, let me know in a review and I will stop my abuse of PotO.

* * *

He could not believe it! He wasn't sure who he should be angry at or what he should be angry about! Firstly, she was back in Paris! Which in itself was shocking but what was more shocking was that she had arrived almost two weeks ago. Secondly, no one had thought to tell him! He had overheard a conversation between Sophie and Gerard about whether the Vicomte would continue courting her. And last but not least, he finally understood why Raoul had been in such a foul mood recently and if he was remembering correctly, it had started about two weeks ago!

_Has Raoul visited her already? What had they spoken about? Are they engaged once more? Did Raoul tell her about him? Would Raoul go back on the arrangement between Raoul and himself? What was to become of him now?_

All this time he had thought he was the reason Raoul was morose. It could still be his fault; perhaps Raoul thought he would come between them again, that he still wanted Christine. He had to speak to Christine immediately; he had to know why she had come back. He also needed to ask her about her intentions concerning Raoul (perhaps he should go back to calling him Vicomte) then he would decide on his next step. This could be the sign he had been looking for, maybe now was the time to leave Paris. It would be a tough thing to do, especially now that he had a friend of sorts in Raoul. This was how things were meant to be, there was no place for him here now. Despite what he had been dreaming recently, they were just dreams anyway, there was no way things could turn out that way. No, he didn't want them to. **There was no way in hell!**

* * *

I know its not much but that is all I have for now. I'm going into this completely blind because the other fic I'm writing for Twilight has come to a standstill (I have the whole story planned out but am too lazy to actually write it. Sorry to my readers!). Although I have a vague idea of where this is going.

Review if you think its necessary!

H_S

Erik's Thoughts – 305 words


	2. An Exchanging of Notes

Author's note: OH!!! I forgot to mention that I don't own anything except the tv I watch PotO on. And in case you don't already know, this is slash! Also I don't mind flames, as long as you explain your aversion. Oh and I'm not good at characterisation.

* * *

_Madame Giry_

_I must speak with you immediately. Expect me after midnight._

_O.G_

Erik was certain that Madame Giry knew why he was so anxious to see her and that at midnight she would be waiting patiently for his arrival. Christine did not know many people in Paris, so would seek the Giry's out for help. He was confident that they would know where she was staying. Perhaps he could even persuade Madame Giry to set up a meeting between Christine and himself, he just had to convince her that he no longer wanted Christine as badly as he did then.

He remembers those days so clearly; Don Juan Triumphant had been his debut opera. Had it not been for his insanity, which still lurked in the crevices of his mind, the world would now know of his brilliance. With Raoul, no! The Vicomte's help he might still realize that dream, unless Christine got in the way again. The last time had not been her fault, he had been the one obsessed but if things were ruined now, it would most certainly be her fault. Maybe he should take her out now just in case. What was he thinking? He could not kill her! Raoul, no! The Vicomte had been good to him, had promised to help him share his genius with the world. He could not therefore kill the love of the Vicomte's life! What kind of person would that make him? Did he have the right to call himself a person? After everything he had done?

He had begun to forget his previous self! No, not his previous self but what he had been, with Raoul's help he had changed. For there was only one person within this body despite his many names – Opera Ghost, Phantom of the Opera, etc. and that person's name is Erik. Raoul had seen something in him, someone worthy of his friendship and help. But what if the Vicomte had just taken pity on him? What if he had been a pet project until Christine came back? Would Raoul the Vicomte get rid of him now? Demand that he leave immediately? Could he handle being abandoned once again? Or would it be the last straw? Would he snap and go on a murderous rampage?

Now that he knew himself, had accepted his many talents as well as his faults, he was certain that if Raoul turned his back on him, he would lose all semblance of sanity. And perhaps that was for the best. How could he go back to being alone now that he had found someone to share himself with? He had been so wrong before, he now knew that he did not deserve love. Who could love a thing like him? But friendship was so different from love and it felt good to have a friend!

**_H_S_**

_Erik_

_I do not think it wise you showing up here! Perhaps I should come to you?_

_Madame Giry_

So Christine is staying with the Giry's, which would make things easier. Although he could not allow her to visit him, he still had not told her about his new living arrangements.

_Madame Giry_

_Meet me at dusk in the cemetery. I am certain you know where._

_Erik_

With the note taken care of, he now had to plan what he would say to the woman to convince her that he had no malicious intentions towards Christine. Maybe he could come up with something plausible while observing the Vicomte.

* * *

I don't know about you guys but I think that sucked! :( Ive lost my mojo, must be the stress of being late. I go make the next one better promise.

Review if you think its necessary!

H_S

An Exchanging of Notes – 584 words


	3. Before the Others part 1

Author's note: So I'm hoping this is better than the previous two chapters I have posted. I have thought of redoing them but I'm not really in the mood at the moment. This is Raoul/Phantom SLASH, so if you don't like – please leave now. Oh and I don't own anything recognisable.

* * *

After the fire that damaged most of the Opera Populaire, Raoul invited Christine and the Giry's to stay with him at the de Chagny Manor until other accommodation could be found. By morning, once the fire had been put out, Raoul sent of his servants to see what of the women's belongings could be recovered. The part of the opera house where the girls' dormitory was situated did not suffer much damage and so most of their things were recovered. And seeing as Madame Giry was housed near the dormitory, her things escaped harm as well.

On that first day the women kept to their side of the house while Raoul returned to what was left of the opera house for a meeting with the managers and the head of local law enforcement. According to them, the Opera Ghost had not been found even though the entire building and its catacombs had been searched. They were assuming that he had escaped and now either hid somewhere within the city or had fled Paris the night before. Either way there would be more law enforcement officers on the streets at night, just in case. The managers said they were giving up the building and leaving the city to return to the scrap metal business. The Opera Populaire would be auctioned off in a month's time, once all the paperwork had been finalised. Raoul did not return to the manor until after the sun had set; people found it very intriguing to see the Vicomte standing staring at the opera house but no one dared ask why – the upper class were known to be a strange bunch. For four days Raoul did not see his guests; he only knew they were okay because he had questioned his housekeeper about their well-being. Raoul spent that time exchanging letters with his brother Philippe, asking his advice as to what he should do now.

On the morning of the fifth day they joined him for breakfast; Madame Giry and Meg looked as they had before everything that had happened but Christine; she was paler, thinner and wouldn't speak nor look at him. Once they had finished their meal, the two young women excused themselves to get some fresh air while Madame Giry asked if they could speak in private. She didn't have much to say except to thank him for his generosity and to warn him that he should not rush Christine; she needed time to recover from the events of a few days ago. He of course assured her that he was willing to give Christine all the time she needed and that if they were in need of anything, they were to let him know. He saw a lot more of them after that morning and although several days passed since then, Christine had yet to speak to him.

So it was quite surprising to Raoul when returning home one night, a week or so later, to find Christine seated in his study, apparently waiting for him. Not even allowing him a moment to greet her, she began speaking immediately; almost as if if she did not get it out now, she never would. She spent most of the time both apologising for her withdrawal and thanking him for providing them a place to stay. She also promised to spend more time with him as they were still engaged; with a sad smile she said goodnight, kissed him on his cheek and left. All the way home he had been looking forward to crawling into bed and getting some much wanted sleep but now he felt too awake to even attempt sleep. So he spent the rest of the night thinking through a few things.

Initially he had thought about buying the opera house and his brother had had mixed feelings about whether or not it was the right thing to do. At the time he had not understood but now he did, it held too many memories.  
Of course his brother was still against him marrying Christine but he loved her and that was all that mattered. He knew that if only Philippe met her then he would understand why he wanted to marry her. Perhaps his brother would actually keep his promise this time and visit.  
He had begun to worry these past two weeks about whether she still wanted to marry him, which was silly on his part – she had chosen him above the Opera Ghost, but then again the man was quite insane. If tonight was anything to go by then he had nothing to worry about where that was concerned.  
Since he was no longer going to buy the Opera Populaire, there was nothing keeping him in Paris. Maybe he could persuade Christine to leave the city, so that they could live in a village by the sea. He was sure that Paris held too many bad memories for her and that even though her father's grave was in the city's cemetery, she would be willing to leave.  
After a while he began to think about everything that had happened in his life since becoming the patron of the Opera Populaire. If Philippe had not insisted on him taking an interest in the Arts, he never would have come so close to dying. But then he would also have never run into Christine Daae again.  
He then spent a long time wondering about the Phantom. If indeed he was still alive? Was he still in the opera house? The city? If not where would he go? Would he ever see the man again? Thinking about the Ghost as a man allowed Raoul to see things from his perspective. It didn't take long before he began to feel pity for the man, surely fate had dealt him a bad hand.

He was awakened the next morning by Gerard, his valet, who looked at him disapprovingly for having fallen asleep in the armchair behind his desk in his study. The rest of the day, as well as the rest of the week, was spent in Christine's company. Madame Giry and Meg spent the time seeking a place within the city for them to live. By the first morning of the third week, they had found a comfortable apartment big enough for the three of them. It was situated above a shop that was for rent; so Madame Giry, with the Vicomte's help, decided to use it as a dance school.

Raoul of course was saddened by the thought of them moving out but he could not force them to stay. It wasn't like they were leaving the city anyway, he could still see Christine everyday if he wanted. Two days after they moved out, Raoul received a letter from Madame Giry. There was no note from her within the envelope, only another smaller envelope; within it was a note from Christine.

_H_S_

_Raoul_

_You must understand that even though I do love you, I am not sure it is the love a wife should have for her husband. As such I have left Paris with some of the other chorus girls in the hope of experiencing more of what life has to offer. I hope you will understand that I have only ever known two ways of living, one with my father and one in the Opera Populaire._

_Once I have found what it is I am looking for, I promise to return to Paris. If in the time that I am gone you find someone else whom you wish to marry, you should do so. All I want is your happiness because you deserve that and so much more._

_Love,_

_Little Lotte_

_P.S Madame Giry has the ring with which you proposed, I have asked her to give it to you personally the next time she is in your company._

_H_S_

Raoul was shocked speechless for a few moments but then dashed out of the manor to his stable, where he proceeded to hastily saddle his horse. Upon arrival at the Giry's dance school, he found Madame Giry waiting for him. She confirmed that Christine had indeed left, taking most of her belongings with her, then handed him the ring before excusing herself to start the morning's lesson. Raoul returned to his now emptier manor, heading straight for his study where he poured himself something strong to drink before dropping into his favourite armchair.

He could not decide between going after her and waiting for her to return. He understood her need to find herself but why could he not accompany her? Surely it would be safer if he were traveling with her. And how could she possibly think he could/would fall in love with anyone else? Did she not know that she was the only woman for him? After much debating with himself, Raoul decided that he would do as she asked and remain in Paris until her return.

The question he found himself contemplating for the rest of the day; was what was he to do with himself until her return?

* * *

I just spent the last two hours writing this so I hope you liked it.

Please review even if you think its crap!

H_S

Before the Others (part 1) – 1518 words


	4. Before the Others part 2

Author's note: Before I get to anything else, I apologise for the strange layout of the previous chapter! Damn you Upload Manager, may you be cursed for messing up my stuff!  
This is eventually gonna be Erik/Raoul SLASH – therefore if you dislike please leave! Before I was okay with the thought that no one had reviewed because the first two chapters were quite sad but I rather like the third chapter and am saddened that I still have no reviews. But I'm writing this story for myself only, so **W/E** !!!

* * *

To alleviate the boredom and to ignore that part of his mind which insisted he follow after her; Raoul spent time with the managers, Andre and Firmin. The auction would be happening in a few days time and so far three people had shown an interest in owning it. One wished to completely destroy it to build a home for himself, another wished to restore the exterior but revamp the interior into a hotel while the third wished to turn it into an amusement park. He had been appalled at the news, how could they possibly want to do such a thing? He knew that if the Phantom were still alive and living in the opera house, he would rather see it completely consumed by flames than turned into any of the above three. That was how he felt and he hadn't even known the building for that long.

He spent many a night wide awake, contemplating the fate of the Opera Populaire, something had to be done! The morning of the auction, he invited the managers and the auctioneer to his home for breakfast. Once they were done, he brought up the motivation behind his invitation. He wished to buy the opera house at any price they asked but it had to happen now, before the auction. To say they were shocked was an understatement and after a few moments of private conversation, Andre and Firmin agreed to sell to him. The auctioneer was not pleased but after Raoul offered to pay his commission, the man congratulated him on his fine purchase and bid them goodbye before leaving. The managers did not stay long as they had to break the bad news to the other interested parties.

Raoul was very happy indeed with the outcome of his breakfast meeting and spent the rest of the morning writing to his brother to inform him of all that had occurred since his last correspondence. He knew his brother would be disappointed in him but would also see the potential of rebuilding the opera house. He could not wait to get the process started but what of the Opera Ghost? If he were indeed still around, how would he feel about Raoul owning what he thought of as his own? Raoul spent the next few days, while all the paperwork was being taken care of, to contemplate his next move.

Once he had come to a decision, he set about bringing it into fruition. So a week after he purchased the opera house, he ventured into what was left of the building in the brightness of day. Making his way down into the catacombs as far as he could go before leaving the note he had written, he knew that if the Ghost was still around he would find it. Upon returning to his Manor, he prepared himself to wait a maximum of two days before believing that the Phantom was indeed gone.

_Monsieur Opera Ghost_

_Allow me to take this opportunity to inform you that I now own the Opera Populaire. As such, I ask your permission to start the rebuilding process. I only wish to return it to its former splendour._

_I eagerly await your reply,  
__Raoul (The Vicomte de Chagny)_

It was quite surprising to Raoul to find a note sealed with a skull on the second morning after his expedition. What was most shocking was the fact that said note was lying on his chest as he slept! Knowing that the Phantom had been in his room that night, without him even being aware of it, was quite scary and it took him some time before he was able to open and read the note.

_Insolent boy do not dare venture into MY opera house again! Is it not bad enough that you have taken the love of my life that now you wish to take the only place which I have ever called home as well? Do not think of replying to this or I __**will **__kill you. – O.G_

For some reason, Raoul had not thought that the Phantom would react this way. He had been so sure that he would be more than a little happy that his beloved opera house would one day be as successful as before. He replied immediately before setting out for the opera house, he did not however venture down the secret passageways instead leaving the note at one of the entrances. Resigning himself to wait as long as necessary, and to be on his guard at all times, he returned home to have breakfast and to change out of his sleep clothes.

_Monsieur Opera Ghost_

_Even though the opera house is in my name, it does indeed belong to you; that is why I ask for your permission to rebuild it. Also, since you will be running it as before, I believe it is important to include you in all that will occur._

_On the matter concerning Christine, I did not take her from you! You were kind enough to allow her to follow her heart. Furthermore, she has broken off our engagement to 'find herself' and is no longer in Paris._

_I eagerly await your reply and ask that you do not harm me,  
__Raoul (The Vicomte de Chagny)_

A few nights later, Raoul was awakened by a sound and turned to see someone leaving the room through his bedroom door. As he stood up a note sealed with a skull fell from his chest to the ground and as he bent to pick it up, he noticed that the door to the balcony was standing open. He hurriedly left the room as quietly as possible and made his way down the stairs, following the sounds of someone moving about. The sounds were coming from the kitchen, so he hid himself in the shadows and silently snuck into the room. He watched in utter dismay as the Opera Ghost ate while packing some food into a basket. Once done, the man returned everything to where he had found it making sure the kitchen was as clean as before, before leaving through the servants' entrance. In shock Raoul returned to his room, only to realise he still held the note in his hand.

_Fool did I not say to stay out of my opera house! Lucky for you, after confirming that what you have said concerning Christine to be true, I have decided to give you a second chance. Although if there is indeed a next time, I will not hesitate to kill you! I have no desire to see the Opera Populaire restored, all I want is to be left alone. – O.G_

Raoul returned to bed but did not sleep; instead he spent the rest of the night thinking of a way to persuade the Ghost to allow the rebuilding of the opera house. When the sun started to rise, so did he and once he was dressed for the day he headed for the kitchen to explain the missing food. Of course he did not tell her the complete truth; before returning to his study to write up a list of things he needed to be purchased. The first step to changing the Ghost's mind would be to win him over; at least he hoped that if he provided the man with the essentials he would warm up to him. Later that afternoon, after everything had been bought and placed into a big enough basket, he made his way to the Opera Populaire. Tucking the accompanying note just under the lid, he left the building as quickly a possible.

_Monsieur Opera Ghost_

_I hope that the food from the night before was satisfactory. From your appearance it was easy to tell that you have fallen onto hard times. I hope that you will accept this basket as a peace offering and do not worry; I have not informed anyone that you are in fact alive and living in the opera house._

_I think that if you were given the chance, the world might appreciate your genius. Of course you have to stop killing people, perhaps you could start with me._

_I hope that we can come to some sort of agreement concerning your future,  
__Raoul (The Vicomte de Chagny)_

The next morning, Raoul awoke on his side to see an envelope, sealed with a skull, as well as some rolled up parchment on the pillow next to his head. Sitting up he reached for the parchment first, it was plans for the opera house as drawn by the Opera Ghost himself. It was slightly different from before and included secret passages and doorways throughout the building. He read the note next, eager to know what the Phantom had to say.

_Vicomte, I am indeed shocked to see that you are not above bribery. I appreciate the basket but do not think that I do not have my own tastes. Next time consult Madame Giry before purchasing anything for me! If you promise to stop pestering me, I give you my permission to rebuild the Opera Populaire but I have certain conditions. These we will discuss tonight at midnight, you __**will**__ die if I even suspect that you have informed anyone that I will be there! – O.G_

* * *

I am on the burn and quite proud of that fact :D just spent half the morning writing this and I am about to start the next one **W0000000T!**

Please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!

H_S

Before the Others (part 2) – 1548 words


	5. Before the Others part 3

Author's note: This is still going to eventually be Erik Raoul Slash! _EVENTUALLY!!!!!_ I don't own anything recognisable and if you don't like SLASH LEAVE.

* * *

Raoul mentally went over everything that he had done to prepare for the Ghost's arrival. Even though he knew that the other man could enter the Manor on his own, he had left the balcony door opened. He had also lit a path from his bedroom towards his study, where he had set the lighting low knowing the Phantom preferred the darkness. He had given all his staff the night off, including the guards, so that no one would be aware that he was having a midnight meeting with a mysterious man. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts as he paced, that he was unaware of the other man's presence until it was too late.

The Phantom grabbed him from behind, one arm around his neck while the other held Raoul's arms to his body, before whispering in his ear. Raoul had been so shocked, firstly at being grabbed and secondly at how strong the Ghost was even though he had lost a lot of weight that he did not pay attention to what the man was saying until he put pressure on his wind pipe. The Ghost started speaking once again and this time Raoul actually listened and as soon as he had said what he came to say, the Phantom was gone just as quickly as he had appeared.

Raoul dropped to his knees without the Ghost there to keep him up and ran through what he had been told. The opera house was to be built exactly as in his plans, if there were any deviations the Phantom would kill Raoul as a result. The Ghost wanted nothing more to do with the Arts, he did not expect a salary, he did not want to be disturbed at all and if Raoul ever tried to contact him again, he would die. Raoul was more than willing to comply with all of the man's requests except for the last one. He had made it his mission, until Christine's return, to help the Phantom out as much as he could but was he willing to risk his life? Chuckling to himself as he stood and blew out the candles, making his way to his bedroom; he had been risking his life since the moment he first stepped into the Opera Populaire to deliver that first letter.

Raoul spent the next few days meeting architects and building contractors; trying to find someone who did not ask too many questions about the plans they were expected to build from. All he needed was someone who would look at the plan; tell him it was possible, how long it would take before completion and how much it was going to cost him. After too many meetings filled with questions he could not answer, Raoul all but gave up the search until he was introduced to Monsieur Pierre Gaston, who insisted on being called Pierre but refused to call him by his first name.

Pierre studied the plans for a long time before setting it down, immediately gushing at the brilliance of the plan and how the Opera Populaire would be even more beautiful than before and a thousand other things which were said too quickly for Raoul to catch. It was when Pierre stopped to breathe that he thought to interrupt, asking the questions he needed answered. The architect slash building contractor took a long time before answering that yes, it was possible but he would need more time with the plan before he could answer the other questions.

Raoul was wary of letting the plans out of his sight, so he invited Pierre to spend the day at his Manor perusing it to his heart's content. That night Raoul could not sleep, he was too excited about the rebuilding of the opera house. It wasn't long before his thoughts turned dark, as he contemplated what to do about the Opera Ghost. Should he leave the man alone as he had requested? Should he try one last time to get through to the man? Or should he show the Ghost just how stubborn he could be? By morning he still had not come up with an answer.

Pierre arrived after breakfast; Raoul left him in the drawing room with the plans while he attended to some of his other business ventures from his study. It had taken longer than he had thought it would to complete his work but once done he joined Pierre. As soon as he entered the room Pierre started talking really quickly and animatedly, his hands flying everywhere as he gestured towards the plan. Raoul found the man's excitement infectious but before he could ask him to slow down, he caught some of the words. It shocked him speechless and he stared at Pierre, who only repeated what he had said.

Raoul ran out of the house as quickly as he could, making his way towards the opera house. Once inside the husk of the once grand building, he made his way over and through the rubble towards the only secret entrance he knew of. He then made his way down the darkening passage swiftly, only slowing down when it became too dark too see. He was practically standing still when he heard a noise behind him; whirling around in the hopes of seeing something, he only just managed to get his hand up in time. The rope tightened around his neck and wrist as he was pulled backwards till he was flush against the Phantom's chest.

Not giving the other man a chance to speak, Raoul immediately started demanding answers. He could not believe the Ghost actually wanted them to seal him under the opera house. Why would someone want to do that to themselves? Someone who had so much talent, so much potential; he just could not understand it. Raoul was interrupted mid rant by the Phantom pulling the rope around his neck tighter, he was sure his wrist would snap if he did not stop. What the Ghost said next both saddened and angered him and in his anger he fought. By some miracle he was able to break away and make a run for it; he did not stop until he was safely in his home once more.

Pierre was still at the manor upon his return, so before returning to the drawing room he made sure his cravat hid the darkening bruise around his neck and tugged his sleeve down to cover his wrist. When he entered the room, the other man was pacing but stopped with a sigh of relief when he noticed Raoul. After much reassuring Pierre seemed to believe that he was in fact fine and continued where he had left off when Raoul had ran out. According to him, if they were to seal the catacombs it needed to be done as soon as possible because it would need to dry out completely before they could start the rest of the rebuilding.

Raoul understood that but he needed more time! He had to convince the Ghost that his life had meaning; that he did indeed have a purpose and that he, Raoul, wanted him to live even if he himself did not. He still could not fathom why the Phantom would be willing to live stuck underneath the opera house; although according to the Phantom he would not be alive long enough to experience it. So Raoul asked Pierre if they could put it off for two days and he agreed, saying that they would use the time to clear the site of all remaining debris.

Raoul spent the whole of the next day pacing his study and even then he still did not come up with a solution to the problem at hand. He knew that if he ventured into the remains of the Opera Populaire, the Ghost would kill him; for that reason he needed to know exactly what to say, to buy him a few minutes. He thought about asking the Ghost to alter the plans, so that they did not seal the catacombs. But that would not solve the main problem; he still needed to come up with a way to prove to the man that his life was worth living.

The first half of the second day was spent exactly as the first, pacing the length of his study. But during lunch he had an epiphany and immediately had Gerard gather the staff in the foyer for an impromptu meeting. It lasted a lot longer than he had anticipated but in the end he got the answer he was looking for. He was grateful for their loyalty and knew that they would rather die than betray his trust. He would have to reward them generously for what they were about to do for him. Raoul soon found himself where he wished he did not have to be, standing at the entrance of a secret passage within the Opera Populaire. But he could not go back on his word; even if it had only been to himself.

As he walked into the encroaching darkness, the sounds of men working to clear the rubble faded into the distance. He was not sure for how long he had been walking when he was suddenly shoved backwards. The Ghost had his shirt front in a tight gripped as he pressed Raoul into the wall, their faces so close together their noses were touching. A shiver ran down his spine when the Phantom growled deep in his throat and bared his teeth in the torch lit darkness. For a second Raoul's brain stopped working and was consumed in fear but then his anger flared white hot and he head butted his captor.

As the Phantom backed away from him, Raoul said what he came to say. "I want you to live with me! Madame Giry was correct when she said you were a genius but unfortunately being allowed to roam free without anyone to rein you in has turned you into a monster. I know you have it in you to change what you've become, I saw it that night when you let Christine go and I've seen it countless times since. I'm offering you a chance to change! Move in with me and I will see to it that your operas are performed; that your paintings are shown in galleries; that the music you compose is played throughout the world. I cannot stand by and watch as you commit suicide because that is what this is! I have spoken to my staff; they know of your disfigurement and are willing to let you live within their midst as long as you promise to stop killing. I know them; they would never betray me and therefore they will never betray you either! Please give your life a second chance!"

By the end of Raoul's rant, the Phantom was fully composed once again. Porcelain mask in place, hair smoothed back, mouth in a sneer and standing tall. Once he realized the Vicomte had come to the end of his speech, he swished his cape as he turned around and stalked off into the darkness. Raoul stood perplexed for a few moments before picking up the forgotten torch and headed towards daylight. He had said what he had come to say, the rest was up to the Ghost.

* * *

Okay, so I have no idea where this is going and how its going to end! But I'll eventually figure it out. Oh, last I checked still no reviews but the story was favourited. **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THAT PERSON **(_i cant remember your name off the top of my head) _**! :D**

Please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!

H_S

Before the Others (part 3) – 1899 words


	6. Before the Others part 4

Author's note: I don't own whats recognisable, its slash and uhm . . there was something else . . . but i cant seem to remember what that something was!  
_I have only ever watched the movie – doesn't Raoul look absolutely YUMMY when he is all wet and tied up to the grate!?! My sister said there's something wrong with me – which is **so **true by the way - when I mentioned it to her. Wish I could RAVISH him *sigh*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Upon his return to the Manor, several hours after he had left, Raoul was surprised to find his staff assembled in the foyer. They seemed to turn as one and looked at him expectantly; it saddened him to tell them that their hard work was for naught; that in all likelihood the Phantom was not interested in his offer. So to thank them for their effort; he gave them the rest of the day off. He then trudged up to his bedroom, removing his cravat and undoing the top buttons of his shirt; getting it over and done with then, rather than attempting it when he was too drunk to comprehend them, totally unaware that Gerard had followed him.

As soon as they were in his bedroom, his valet spoke up; wanting to know if he had given up already, reminding him that de Chagny men did not ever give up and asking him to try just one more time. Throughout this Raoul had stood staring out of the window, he knew Gerard was correct but he doubted the Ghost would allow him to live to see another day if he ever ventured back into the Opera Populaire. He could always send someone else; surely the Phantom would not kill an innocent! He might if he discovered that the innocent was working for him!

Conflicted, Raoul headed for his study to get something to drink but stopped in his tracks at what he saw; the room looked as if it had been robbed. The only things left behind were his chair and the cabinet that usually stood behind the desk, which was probably too heavy or too big. **Even his favourite armchair was gone!** Spinning around he glared at his valet; who immediately explained that the things had been moved to the cellar because the Ghost would need a surface on which to work. Raoul took a deep calming breath before heading down towards the cellar; he wanted to see what exactly his servants had done.

He was completely unprepared for what he saw and walked about the room slowly to take everything in. They had put the bed against the wall furthest from the entrance; it had a side tables on either side on which stood two lamps. The bedding was black satin, to match the lampshades; he did **not** want to know where they had gotten it. Opposite the bed was an armoire which seemed an identical match to the styles of the other furniture pieces; probably from the same bedroom then. On the floor was the thick rug from the dining room, it added warmth to the otherwise cold cellar – former cellar!

They had used dressing screens to add privacy to the area and to separate it from the rest of the room. Which was a toss up between study, studio, library, music room and workbench. The study composed of his furniture of course! The studio had an easel; a stand which he guessed was for paints and other paraphernalia and a stool. The library was made up of one bookcase and _his_ _favourite armchair_ near a wood heater. It wasn't much of a music room, just stands for musical instruments and stacks of blank music sheets. And of course the workbench was a counter with all sorts of tools and supplies. The floor of the rest of the room was covered with various carpets thrown haphazardly so that every open space was covered.

Gerard had explained where everything had come from; he was surprised to learn that they had not bought anything but had used what was available within the house. His valet also informed him that they had tried to cater to the Phantom's every need by supplying him with a wide variety of things. The space had been cleared by filling as many wine racks with his meager collection so that the rest of the empty racks could be put into the attic. He was once again thankful for his loyal and kind hearted staff but now he had to put that loyalty to test.

Seating himself behind the desk and gathering the things he would need for one last letter to the Phantom, he explained his idea to his valet. Gerard agreed without a problem to deliver the letter, which surprised Raoul, and left him to write it while he changed out of his livery. It took him quite a while to compose the contract so that it was to his liking before rewriting it much neater and then placing it into an envelope which he sealed but did not stamp with the de Chagny emblem. Once done he headed up to give it to Gerard who he found conversing with Marie, his housekeeper.

Gerard left immediately for the opera house, a determined look in his eyes, giving him an opportunity to speak to Marie. He was interested in her opinion on the subject of their possible house guest; she admitted to being apprehensive about there being a murderer in the Manor but said that if this was what Raoul wanted, she would stand by his decision no matter what. Before bidding her a good night and retiring to his room, Raoul asked her to look out for a decorator. They would definitely be needing one if the Ghost accepted his proposal. Now all he had to do was wait!

_ H _ S _

Raoul was awake early the next morning; Pierre had sent him a note to let him know that they would begin the process of sealing the catacombs an hour after sunrise. He arrived a half an hour earlier than necessary; taking a slow walk around what was left of the opera house. They had dismantled what was salvageable and it was being stored and refurbished in a nearby warehouse; it was surprising just how much was left intact after the fire. As he stood watching the men get ready for what was about to happen, he thought about the previous night. Gerard had returned to the Manor, in one piece, to report that he had indeed left the letter where Raoul had instructed.

It saddened him that the ghost had not accepted his offer but he had tried his best; the only other option was to march down into the Ghost's lair and drag him out. There were so many reasons he could not do that, so many ways he could die and also, in doing so, he would be exposing the Phantom to the public and he did not wish for that to happen. As the foremen called his men to start, he said a silent prayer asking for forgiveness for both the Ghost, who was in essence committing suicide, and for himself, for not succeeding in his attempt to save him.

At the blow of a whistle the process was started and he watched everything intently until one of the workers approached him. He had a plain envelope in his hand which he handed to Raoul, it was sealed with plain wax and had his name scrawled on the front. Confused he opened it, taking out the letter inside to read it – his eyes widened in his shock and his mouth fell open – it was the **signed** contract! Hastily he put it back into the envelope before striding over to his carriage and ordering his man to take him home immediately.

Racing inside he found his servants assembled in the foyer once more; they were a mixture of relief, apprehension, worry and fear. Without delay he made his way down to the cellar, the door at the foot of the stairs was closed; it hadn't been closed before. Raoul took a deep, calming breathe before knocking gently on the door, taking a step back and waiting with forced patience. He could feel the eyes of the bravest of his servants on him as he stood there and nothing happened, he was about to knock a second time when he heard a voice from the other side of the wood.

"Tell them to leave!" It was a deep, rich voice and even though it was muffled by the door it still commanded attention. Turning to glance at the people at the top of the stairs he shooed them away with his hands, he could see the uncertainty in some of their eyes so smiled reassuringly at them. They left then and taking another deep breath Raoul informed the other man that they were now alone. The door opened a crack; he heard footsteps walking away from it, so pushed it open further before walking into the Ghost's new lair – his former cellar – feeling as if he were walking towards Death himself.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **quantuminferno **for reviewing :D I know I thanked you before but I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you again, so THANK YOU! Oh and I will be adding the contract in as a chapter, just need to think about it a bit more *ANY IDEAS FROM YOU PEEPS ARE WELCOME* .

Don't forget to review!

H_S

Before the Others (part 4) – 1451 words


	7. Contract

**Contractual Agreement**

1 – I shall refrain from killing, unless there are no other options when my life is threatened.

2 – I shall not harm the staff of the de Chagny Manor or any of the men working to restore the Opera Populaire.

3 – I shall not steal from anyone, if there is something I need I will mention it to the Vicomte.

4 – I shall not leave the Manor during the day.

5 – I will oversee the rebuilding of the opera house by visiting the site every night in the company of the Vicomte.

6 – Once the Opera Populaire is complete, I will compose at least one opera a year to be performed.

7 – I will be responsible for the management of the opera house.

8 – The Vicomte will continue to pay me a wage.

I, the undersigned, hereby agree to adhere to the above mentioned terms whilst bound to this agreement.

Signed: **_ERIK _**(The Opera Ghost)


	8. Questions

Raoul stopped just inside the doorway and took a look around the room; there were half finished paintings stacked against the wall, the desk was a mess of papers and even the workbench was in disarray. The Opera Ghost was sitting in **his** armchair, watching Raoul intently, scowl in place. Raoul remembered the first time he had entered the room to find Erik in **his** armchair, mask on his knee. He had taken it as an opportunity to calmly study every inch of the man's face, mapping the ridges and depressions of the disfigured side and comparing it to the other, smoother side. Turn his back on the Ghost, Raoul closed the door behind him before greeting, "Good morning Monsieur O.G, I hope you are well."

The other man raised his eyebrow at his words before speaking himself, "Is there a reason you are so formal this morning _Vicomte?_" Raoul took a deep calming breathe before replying, "I have just been informed by Sofie, that you threatened her! I thought I would remind you that you have signed a contract stating that you will neither kill nor harm anyone. I would also like to know why you seem to be in such a foul mood."

Erik jumped to his feet, pleased at the look of fear it sparked in the Vicomte's eyes, "I threaten one person and suddenly **I **have been in a foul mood?!? **You **are the one that has been avoiding my and everyone else's company. **You **are the one that has not said a single word to me or any of the staff for the past two weeks! Don't you dare come in here and accuse me of things that are not true. I know! I know about Christine! How could you not tell me? Did you think I would go back to being the monster from before? Did you think I would kidnap her again? Did you think I would interfere or try to stop you from courting her? For your information, **I am not interested in Christine! **All I am interested in knowing, is whether or not you have told Christine of the happenings of the past six months? Or are you planning on not telling her and then kicking me out, so that the two of you can live happily ever after?"

Erik was too busy being angry that he did not notice the look on the Vicomte's face. So it came as quite a shock when Raoul turned around and fled his lair. _What the hell had just happened? _He took off after the boy but was stopped in his tracks at the sight of Gerard and some of the other male staff members at the top of the short flight of stairs. They were armed! "Monsieur Erik, we do not wish to harm you but perhaps it would be better if you stayed within your rooms." Seething Erik did as asked, only to pace the hours away.

_H_S_

"It is good to see you Mademoiselle Daae." Erik said, bowing low. Christine was rooted to the spot, staring at him in shock. "Ph . Phantom . . . you . . you are not . . . . wearing your mask?" He had forgotten to put it on! He was so used to moving about the de Chagny Manor without his mask on that he had not noticed he had left the house without it.

"I do not see the point to wearing it anymore. You haven been well?" Madame Giry was looking at him strangely, as if she was seeing him properly for the first time. He had worn his mask for their meeting a few nights ago but it was not just his face that she seemed interested in. "I have been fine thank you for asking. Is there a reason you have asked me here or are we to make small talk till sunrise."

This was a different Christine than he was used to; it would seem that although she had not changed much in appearance, she had changed quite a bit in her personality. "I merely wish to ask you a few questions, and hope that you would answer them truthfully." Nodding her acquiescence, she seated herself on the stone steps next to him. Madame Giry excused herself, before going for a walk within the cemetery grounds.

"Why did you break off your engagement to the Vicomte after choosing him above me? Why did you leave Paris? Where have you been these past few months? What have you been doing? Why did you come back? What has Ra-the Vicomte told you of the past six months? Are the two of you engaged once more?" Erik would have continued with his questions if she had not raised her hand to stop him.

"I do not know what you might have heard but since arriving back in Paris, I have not seen the Vicomte. I do not think he wants to see me! Madame Giry herself told him that I was back; she even invited him over for dinner one night but he turned her down. She says he has been very busy with the rebuilding of the opera house. You have not hurt him or made things difficult for him, have you?"

_How dare she think that it is my fault the Vicomte has not visited her! _Erik jumped to his feet, whirling around to face her "Not once since that night have I been a bother to the Vicomte. I am glad that he is rebuilding **my home**, I just hope he remembers that fact." He left then, running full speed towards the Manor. Glad that he had not taken a horse; he thought best when he was active.

And as he ran, a thousand questions ran through his mind but he could not fathom it. There was only one way to get answers and that was to talk to Raoul himself. He only hoped his accusations this morning had not completely ruined the tenuous friendship which had grown between them. Perhaps he should try apologizing, something he had never done before, in the morning.

* * *

Dear Reader

I am terribly sorry for taking so long with this chapter but things came up. First I was suffering from WB (writer's block). Then our PC went in for an upgrade, which took ages to complete and **then **there was a problem with our software. Lastly, due to afore-mentioned software problems, our internet connection was down. Thankfully, all problems seem to have disappeared.

I think I have to mention that I will be studying this year, so you can expect delays in the updating of my fics. I PROMISE though that I **will** finish what I have started.

Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_heavenly_shades_

PS :D A review would be lovely!

Questions – 1018 words


End file.
